


Chased

by Nevermore (Sadylovespie)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, F/M, Kelly dies, M/M, Terrible Trio strikes again, There are a lot of serial killers, Video Game AU, Why am I pairing them with killers?, Wrote this because I wanted Jordan to be evil, Yet again there is only one straight couple, like everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadylovespie/pseuds/Nevermore
Summary: Welcome to Dead By Daylight!Of course, you probably aren’t glad to be here. Just keep in mind that there is a way out. Well, if you can make it there.





	1. Convenient Knowledge of Wires

Never thought that I’d be here, on this bus, with my friends. We were heading to some competition thing that Smitty heard about. Some sort of escape room thing, but outside. Of course, everyone else was on board with this, but I wasn’t. Everything seemed wrong. Going outside, being separated from others, and escaping from “serial killers.” Not to mention, the bus driver looked sketchy.

We made it to what seemed like a closed of section of woods. High, metal walls kept us from looking in, and we could see various doors. I felt a cold breeze. Of course this would take place at night, with a full moon overhead. 

Smitty and Chilled walked over to me. I gave them a droll look. “I can’t believe you roped me into doing this.”

They both laughed. “C’mon, lighten up,” Smitty said. “It’s not that big of a deal. We just gotta stick together, and escape. Easy.”

I flipped him off. We all turned when we heard the door open. I looked over at the others. Kelly, Scotty, Craig, Brock and Evan were starting on in. Chilled and Smitty went on, and I took up the rear. We walked through the tall doors, and I heard the door close with a loud creak. It sounded foreboding, an ominous begin to a game. 

The others split off into groups, with Craig and Brock going along and Kelly, Scotty, and Evan doing the same. I turned to Smitty. “Well, game plan?”

Chilled smirked. “Don’t get caught, do the generators, and stick together.”

”In the order of highest priority, I see,” Smitty noted.

I scoffed. “Hah, suckers. You aren’t getting away from me. If I get caught, I’ll come back for you both.”

”Wow, getting a little intense there.”

Rolling my eyes, I made my way to one of the easily spotted generators. I knelt down beside it, looking at the complicated wires. “Okay. Thank God for my brief foray into electric wires.”

I explained to Smitty and Chilled what to do with the wires, and how important it was for them to not screw it up. If they did, the generator could explode, and we would be down an opportunity to get out.

”I hope that the others know how to do this,” Smitty muttered.

”Yeah, it is a little weird for a mini-game.”

At that moment, the others came back. I stopped working on the generator, and huffed out a breath. “I though we were splitting up into groups to cover more ground.”

Evan shuffled around. “Uh, we were planning on it, but none of us know how to wire a generator.”

Craig muttered, “Not even here for five minutes and we’re already stuck.”

”It’s fine. I’ll show one of you, and then they can show the rest. Okay?” They nodded. “Alright, do any of you have some idea on how wiring works?”

Kelly stepped up. “Uh, my ex-boyfriend taught me a little bit about it.”

”Alright. Come over here, and I’ll show you how.”

I showed her how to wire it, and we finished the generator overall. It powered up, and started running almost instantaneously. We heard a ringing noise, like a bell, and looked up to see that there was a sign, one declaring three. 

“I guess that we have five more to do before we can open the doors,” Smitty said. “Let’s go, boys and girls.”

Our groups split up again, each of us looking for generators. Smitty, Chilled and I stayed together, with two of us working on a generator while the other kept watch. I was working on it with Chilled, and we were making decent progress. At about the halfway point, Smitty yelled, “RUN.”

We broke away from the generator and sprinted off. My heart was beating like crazy, and after a little, I went into a jog. I couldn’t hear anyone, which was good and bad. I lost the other two, but I least I hadn’t found the “killer.”

I hid behind some rotting pallets, the tall grass slightly covering me. Thank god for the fact that my wardrobe consisted of black and dark gray. I didn’t have to worry about bright pinks and pastels.

I waited for a couple of minutes, just to make sure that I wouldn’t be caught. I didn’t know why I was so determined to not get caught. It was just a game, right? So why was my heart beating so fast? Why were my hands shaking?

I heard a loud thump, and heard some scattered shouts. I jumped when I heard something heavy on the pallet behind me. I looked up, trembling.

Oh, God.


	2. Inconvenient Knowledge of Wires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm thinking about who is gonna be each killer. Feel free to comment your thoughts, but here's my list.
> 
> Tyler- The Trapper  
> Jonathon- The Wraith  
> Jordan- ???  
> Adam- Mr. Nightmare  
> Brian- The Doctor  
> John- The Hillbilly

* * *

”Well, it was nice knowing you guys,” Craig said, hearing the explosion of the generator.

Brock rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic, Craig. It’s just one generator, and it isn’t too damaged.”

”This is the second time it’s done that!”

Eva turned around from where he was looking out. “Hey, Brock, how about you take a break? Craig, you can help Kelly.”

 Kelly had been working on the generator, this one had been close to done, but the most recent mistake had set it back to half the progress. "Yes, please. I'm sorry, Brock, but it'd be faster if you were on lookout with Evan."

"Hey!" Brock yelled. When he got droll looks, he sighed. "Yeah, electricity and I don't go along so well." He went to stand be Evan, who was looking around. Casually, he remarked, "This feels sketchy as fuck, man."

Evan nodded. "Yeah, it kinda does. I don't like it. I mean, I know it's a game, but they really did a good job with the atmosphere."

"Yeah, the atmosphere."

Evan looked out again, trying to glance past the pallets in the distance. It could have just been him, but it looked like there was something. . . Something walking towards them in the fog. It wasn't focused, the figure paused to look around, so it couldn't have caught sight of them yet.

He turned to look at Kelly and Craig. "We got to go," he whispered. His heart was pounding, he could practically count the beats it was so loud.

There was a rustling noise and Kelly's concentration broke. The generator exploded into a loud noise, and smoke came from it. The figure jolted towards them, walking closer and closer. Evan grabbed Craig's arm. Kelly was still messing with the wires.

"Kelly, we have to go. Now, Kelly."

Brock tried to pull her away  but she threw him off. "No, it's almost done."

The "killer" was coming closer. Evan and the other two drew back. They had to run.

The three ran off, each going in separate directions.

Evan ran, stopping when he found a tree to crouch behind. His heart was still pounding. He could see Craig crouched behind some pallets just across from him. He turned, seeing Brock peek over a brick wall. He pressed closer to the tree. He knew, knew, that this was just a game. But his heart was beating, and there was a feeling of fear that wouldn't leave. No matter how many times he repeated that it was just a game, something felt too real. 

Craig had the same feeling of anxiety and fear, but he couldn't keep himself from peeking up over the pile of wood. Kelly was still at the generator, desperately working on the wires. This had been the third time that the generator had exploded, there was no way that she'd be able to fix it. He saw it behind her, the tall figure stalking closer to her. He couldn't help but call out a warning. 

The figure jerked to a stop, hearing the voice. One that was pleasing, one that was refreshing to someone who hadn't heard anything other than the harsh call of the Entity.

The scream, the scratching, irritating scream from the thing below him moved his attention downward. A tiny, scrawny creature. he lifted the cleaver in his hands and slammed it down, getting her by the shoulder. She scrambled to in. She screamed again and he slammed it down again. She fell, prone to the ground. He wanted to go and seek out the voice, but the Entity called. 

The Entity called, and he had no choice but to reply.

No choice but to feed it.

No choice but to kill.

Kill for the Entity.

Kill for his father.

Kill.

Kill.

Kill.

 

 


	3. Remember the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of our dear killers are introduced! Oh, and what’s that? Hm, looks like we’ve got our first hook of the game. Welcome back to Dead by Daylight, with your host, Nevermore!

* * *

 Scotty had somehow lost everyone. He was wandering around, looking for anyone. He tried to do a generator, but after the first screw up, he decided that it was a no-go. He was walking along the outside, when a bright neon sign flashed next to the one declaring the number of generators left. It showed a silhouette, someone clutching their arm. But within a second it changed to someone laying on the ground, struggling to crawl. What the hell?

He looked up further. In the sky, hovering, was some sort of mass. "The fuck is that," he mused aloud.

Scotty continued walking, not even thinking on the neon light that was still flashing. He had to find one of the two groups. Honestly, he wanted it to be Chiara's group, they seemed to have a handle on this so far. 

Of course, the first person he spotted was Craig, hiding behind some pallets. Scotty crouched instinctively when he saw the others doing the same. Where was Kelly?

Craig's eyes were wide, his heart pounding. He had just seen one of his friends get cleaved. And there was no way that blood, or that scream, had been faked. Kelly couldn't act like that. She had an expressive face, you could always tell when she was lying. She hadn't wanted to come on this trip, she only came so that Chiara wouldn't feel alone as the only female. She didn't want to be here.

Scotty joined him behind the crate, and whispered, "What's going on?" He was beginning to worry. There was genuine fear on Craig's face. He looked at Evan, who was across the way. He had his back against a tree, and was sitting with his head between his knees. Brock. . . Brock was staring out, looking past everyone. He couldn't see Kelly. 

Craig licked his lips. "I- I don't know, Scott."

"Where's Kelly?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. His heart was still pounding. Pounding. Pounding.

The sound of his heart was fading. The surreal panic began to dissipate. Hesitantly, Craig peeked over the pallets. No one was there. No tall, intimidating figure. No Kelly.

"She's gone," he whispered. Not long after that, a sceam could be heard. A light flashed. They all looked up, seeing the neon change once again to a hook. A hook with a timer that started counting down 3:59. . . 3:58

Evan and Brock crouch walked over to Crag and Scotty.

"What the fuck was that?" Brock asked.

Evan's eyes were wide and unfocused. "I don't know. I- I- This is a game. Smitty said it was a game."

Scotty snorted. "Game? Then what the fuck did we just see? Kelly didn't fake that scream."

They all shared troubled glances. Evan sighed, rubbing his face. "We need to find Smitty. He has some explaining to do. But first we need to find Kelly. We need to see if she's alright."

Craig looked at the timer. "We need to get started then." He looked at the timer. "That's not much time."

"Yeah, you're right." Evan looked around. "But no splitting up, right? After we find Kelly, we need to get the others."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

My breath left me in short gasps. I looked over the box, despite everything telling me not to. What I saw made me gasp. Embedded in the wood was a bloodied club, with what looked like pale spikes on the sides. But. . . they had to be something other than metal. That color. . . Looked like aged bone. My eyes were drawn to the arm holding it. Muscular, leading to a frame that was still short, but obviously fit. The face was hidden behind a hockey mask. In the other hand was a single silver bell. I backed up slowly. My movement drew his attention to me in a snap. 

His head cocked to the side, his eyes locking onto mine. I couldn't see his mouth behind the mask, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was smiling. I grabbed a rock beside me. I wouldn't be able to do much, but hopefully I could stun him for a second. He leaned closer, a small movement as he peered over the boxes. I threw the rock, hitting him in the head. No movement. I froze. I felt a fear that I had never experienced before. Even the feeling of. . . No, nothing could be compared to the fear of dying. But looking at this figure, it was more than my death that I was afraid of. This creature. . . My death meant nothing to it. It looked at me like an insect, a test subject. Like t knew my fears. 

I stood up. No, it didn't know my fears. I had gotten used to the fear of dying when I was younger. But after me, there was Chilled. And there was Smitty. Nope, I'd live long enough to see them survive.

So I turned and I ran. I heard a tinkling sound. A bell. And then I heard that sound. The maniacal laughter. My heart pounded, but I didn't stop running.

I heard it again. That tinkling sound, but it was right in front of me. I don't know why, but I turned around. I heard the sound of something embedding in wood for the second time. I looked over my shoulder. There it was. The masked figure. It looked at me, pulling out the club. It gave me the impression of a smile once again. It maintained eye contact, staring. Staring into me. Staring through me. 

I heard the bell. Right before my eyes, the masked figure dematerialized, like some sort of. . . wraith. The terror enthralled state faded away and I began running again. I My chest hurt, I was running out of breath. I ran. I ran for what felt like hours, but had to have been minutes. I. . . I had to stop.

The decision was made for me. The bell rang, and before I could turn my shoulder was grabbed. I saw those glowing eyes up close, was now close enough to see the maniacal grin through the holes of the hockey mask. He laughed. Chills swept through me.

"Fancy running into each other, eh? Sorry we can't stay and talk, but unfortunately you aren't what I'm looking for. Sad though." He leaned down. "I would have loved to talk about your father."

I stiffened. My lips tightened. I was terrified. But angry. I couldn't break his grip. What was I to do? Go down with out a fight. I grinned at him. "My father was a kind and caring man."

The wraith cocked his head.

"My sperm donor," I stressed the term. "Was a no-good asshole who got what he had coming." With that reply, I tried to punch him in the face.

He grabbed my hand effortlessly out of the air, keeping a grip on it instead of my shoulder. He brought the club up. "Wrong move," he said.

The smile was still in his voice. I watched as the club came down.

 _It's real bone._  

Well, I hope Smitty realized how much I loved him, and how much  appreciated him getting me through those days of being in an unfamiliar house. I braced for the impact.

Impact that I never felt. After a second, I opened my eyes to see a person in front of me, clad in blue overalls. I backed away, no longer fearing for my life. I saw the two figures locked in place. The wraith, with his club in hand, and this masked man with a single hand blocking it. I didn’t waste time sticking around.

Regardless of the fact that the masked guy saved me, I was still able to see what was in his other hand. A gleaming butcher knife, barely visible in the dark. I turned an ran, this time not stopping when I felt my chest tighten. I kept going. Eventually, I had to find Smitty.

* * *

 Smitty and Chilled had made it back to the generator, only to see that Chiara wasn’t there. The two, having not really experienced anything like this, continued on as if it were nothing. After all, it was just a game, right?

They heard the sound of footsteps, and Smitty ran to hide behind the generator. Chilled fell flat to the ground, hiding in the weeds. Smitty’s heart was beating, but he couldn’t see anything. He heard the footsteps approaching, heard them grow louder even as his heart beat drowned out everything else.

He looked over at Chilled, who was staring out into the distance, now crouching. His eyes were locked on something, but when Smitty looked over, he couldn’t see anything. Chilled started standing. 

“Chilled, what are you doing man?” Smitty whispered. He didn’t respond, just took a step forward.

Chilled saw him. Wearing that trademarked devilish grin, hands in pockets. 

“Adam.”

Smitty didn’t understand. “No, I’m Smitty. What are you looking at Chilled?”

Chilled couldn’t answer. His throat went dry. But. . . he was dead. Everyone had said that. So who was this guy standing in front of him? He took a step forward, unable to resist the temptation. He had to go over there. Had to find out who this man was.

Smitty saw another figure, this time it was a familiar one. “Chiara,” he yelled, waving his arms to get her attention. She ran over, and he froze. He recognized that look in her eyes. Fear. Pure fear.

”We need to leave, Smitty, Chilled. We have to get the others and go.”

”What do you mean?”

”He tried to kill me.”

”Who?”

”I don’t know. Some sort of creature. He could. . . He just teleported. And then there was another one. He had this mask. . .”

”I’m sure they were just actors.”

She shook her head and whispered. “No. The first one, the wraith. It knew about my dad, Smitty. How could anyone know that?”

Her words began to sink in. He cursed. “I should have known something was up. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought you guys into this.” But he hadn’t been able to help himself. He just had to see whether or not this is why he had gone missing. And the evidence so far was pointing in that direction.

Chiara hadn’t noticed him caught up in his own world. Instead, she was looking at Chilled who was slowly walking away, his gaze fixed on something. “What’s wrong with him,” she asked.

Smitty could only helplessly shrug. 

She walked over to him. He didn’t even look down at her. Chiara stood in front of him, and snapped her fingers. “Chilled. Snap out of it man.”

It took him a second, but his eyes seemed to come back to life. He looked at her, his eyes wide. As if he was surprised to see her.

”Chiara? But where did. . .”

Chilled couldn’t see him any more. It was as if Adam had vanished. Just like before.

Chiara’s hands were shaking. “We need to go. All of this is wrong, so wrong. We have to find the others.”

He almost didn’t hear her over the sound of the chilling giggle echoing in his head. 

She grabbed his arm. “We have to go, Chilled. Ignore what you thought you saw. We can’t get sidetracked.”

He nodded, allowing her to pull him along. He heard the voice again.  _“C’mon, Anthony. You really can’t forget me that easily, right?_  

Chilled pulled away from her. She stopped, looking at him. “Chilled? What are you doing?”

He was backing up slowly. “I’m sorry. But. . . I have to go. I need to see if it’s him.”

He ran off, going where he had last seen. Smitty went to follow, but Chiara grabbed his arm. “No,” she said firmly. He gave her a disbelieving glance. “I’m not losing you too, Smitty. You stay. Chilled obviously thinks he knows this person. Maybe he can convince him to let us out. But if you’re there. . . I have a feeling that it won’t go well.”

”So we just leave him? You don’t understand. What he was talking to, what he was looking at, wasn’t there.”

She still held his arm. “I’ve seen something stranger than that in our time here. We need to find the others. What if they think that this is still a game?”

He looked torn, but he nodded. He wouldn’t be able to leave her alone anyway. The fear he had seen earlier, it had been like the first week when she had come to live with him and his family.

”Alright, Chiara. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I totally didn’t forget about Scotty. Oh, and I hope this chapter makes up for not updating in awhile.


	4. The Doctor Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our residential doctor is quite fond of his work.

I pulled Smitty along. Chilled. . . Why did he do that? What would make him split off from our group? I didn’t know much about him, I met him through Smitty, but we had bonded real fast. So who was Adam? And why didn’t he ever tell us about him.

I shook my head. I had something more important - making sure that Smitty was safe. We ran to the place where we had last seen the other group, only for me to stop dead. There was no one there. But, on the damaged generator, I could see a splattering of blood. Smitty reeled back a little, surprised by what he saw.

”You think that it’s real,” he asked, his voice a whisper. I reached out my hand, feeling the stickiness. The red clung to my finger, shiny and dark.

I nodded. “Yeah. And it’s fresh.”

”Who's do you think it is?”

”I don’t know. Let’s go. Hopefully we’ll find them soon.

* * *

 

Evan, Craig, Brock, and Scotty were sitting behind a group of crates. They had been following the figure, watching as it occasionally stopped to throw Kelly to the ground and set what seemed to be a bear trap. Their hearts were beating fast, but they tried to move as quietly as possible. They were waiting for a chance to get Kelly and make a break for it, but thus far the figure had been attentive, not even letting her crawl away.

The time went down. 3 minutes, 2 minutes. It had reach a minute and Kelly was still struggling on the hook; the figure was standing still and watching her. Craig cursed.

”He’s camping.”

Evan nodded. “Yeah. What do we do?”

Criag looked like he was psyching himself up. What he did next made everyone else freeze up. 

He stood up, and yelled. “Oi, listen here. Come and get me, ya camping bastard.”

The figure whipped around with a speed belying his size. Craig took off in the opposite direction, the figure hesitating for a moment before following him, lumbering slowly. Scotty looked at the other two. “I’m going to go get Kelly, alright? You guys stay here and watch.”

Mute, all the two could do was watch as their friends risked their lives. There wasn’t any point in going after them; it would do more harm than good at this point. So they stood back and watched as Craig and the figure faded away. Scotty approached the hook where Kelly was hanging.

He could see it sticking out of her chest, and she was bleeding so much. So, so much. He cleared his throat and took a step closer. Oh, this was sure to hurt. But he couldn’t just leave her hanging there. Another step.

Another.

He was almost on the hook.

One more.

_Snap!_

Scotty screamed. It was something he couldn’t describe, it felt like metal grinding against his bones, but the pain was sharper. He looked down and saw that his ankle had been caught in a trap. Of course it wouldn’t be this easy.

He felt his heart start beating. Fast, at an abrupt pace. He knew what this meant. He was back. The trapper came back to see what he had caught. Scotty fell down, prying at  the metal jaws. It only caused his fingers to get cut and bleed.

The area around him darkened. A shadow. A figure leaning over him, and the smell of burnt hair filling his nose. 

* * *

 

Craig ran. He heard the slow walk of the figure behind him, but he kept going. His breath was wheezing out of his chest. He had never really been a good runner, so what the hell was he doing, trying to outrun some psychopath? He saw a house and ran in, going to the top floor in hopes of hiding from the figure. He saw a generator up top, wishing more than ever that he had the time to work on it. 

He heard footsteps clunking up the stairs, and he moved to the other side of the generator in the hopes of being hidden. He peered over top, seeing the figure slowly come up the stairs. He had one chance. His only hope was to jump out the window. The figure finally set foot on the floor, and immediately went to Craig. Like he could sense him. 

Craig didn't try to overthink it. He ran for the window, jumping down quickly. He did his best to absorb the impact, but he stumbled. He looked up to see the trapper at the window, looking down. Craig gritted his teeth and ran toward the house again, diving through a window on the first floor. He whispered, "Juke master," and crept down the staircase. He hoped that it threw off the figure, and that he could find a place to hide and rest. His feet hurt, and he was certain that he screwed up his ankle. 

He made it down, and suddenly realised his mistake. There were four hooks, dead center of the room, and no way out. And he could see a surprisingly well kept bed. 

The juke master juked himself right into the monster's lair. Craig was that one white person in the movies, a fact he was now incredibly aware of. 

* * *

Scotty turned around, grimacing in pain. He expected to see the trapper, but he saw something that shook him. Another killer. One that wore a doctor's coat, as well as a face mask, but clearly wasn't a doctor. There was a certain madness in his eyes, and he held some sort of weapon with electricity crackling from it.

There was nothing he could do. Scotty couldn't run, and he couldn't break out if the trap. His eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't have to see the electric monstrosity again. This was it. Scotty wouldn't die at an old age. He'd never see his grandchildren, or sit by his partner on a porch in rocking chairs.

The shock never came. At least, not a physical one. Scotty could feel something brushing against his leg. The trap was pulled apart and Scotty screamed as he felt the blood flow back into his foot. He lost balance and fell against the "doctor." He couldn't believe that he had done that. He whimpered. 

The Doctor straightened up, and he threw Scotty over his shoulder. Scotty couldn't react, all he could see was Kelly struggling in the hook, trying to get off herself. He couldn't do anything to help. He was in so much pain. The rocking movement of the Doctor walking constantly had him crying out. He watched her grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Where were the other two? Why weren't they helping her off the hook?

Scotty became aware of entering another location. There were hooks all around him, and it seemed like he was in a hospital. He squirmed. Oh god, it was going to put him in a hook. He felt the Doctor's grip tighten. 

Instead of being lifted into a hook, Scotty was placed gingerly on a hospital cot. He look up at the Doctor. The madness in his eyes seemed muted, and he reached for bandages. 

"It's been a long time since I've had a patient. I'll take good care of you. I always take good care of my patients."

 

 


End file.
